


My Fearless Love

by dragonnan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanart, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Fanart - Lucifer and Chloe embracing - wings are involved.  Implied upper nudity but nothing revealed.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	My Fearless Love

**_My love, my love_ **   
**_My fearless love_ **   
**_I will not say goodbye_ **   
**_Sea may rise_ **   
**_Sky may fall_ **   
**_My love will never die_ **


End file.
